majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharon Beck
Sharon Beck is the biological mother of the once-homeless teenager Rusty Beck. Character Information She abandoned her son, Rusty, when he was 15 by leaving him at the zoo and running off with her boyfriend to Las Vegas. She moved to Reno, Nevada sometime before 2012 where she was eventually located by LAPD. She was provided a bus ticket to Los Angeles by the Major Crimes Division but left the bus in Bakersfield where she left with an unknown man. In "Flight Risk", Rusty reveals to Provenza that Sharon has returned and is now in a rehab facility. Rusty begins visitng Sharon who claims to want to become sober for good, but has lied to him about being in rehab of her own free will rather than it being court-mandated. Sharon seems to be progressing well until "Letting It Go" when she asks Rusty to fill a prescription that is both a forgery and illegal for her to have. Sharon then lashes out at Rusty, revealing that she is aware that her son is gay and blaming all of her problems on it. After Sharon tells Rusty that his selling himself on the street to survive makes him worse than her, Rusty walks out on her. Drunk once again, Sharon calls Rusty for a ride that night but he refuses to have any more to do with her. In "Zoo Story", Sharon is arrested again for shoplifting and meth possession and asks Rusty to sell himself on the streets for bail money for her. Rusty refuses, but Provenza learns of Sharon's request and alerts Sharon Raydor. Sharon Raydor then visits Sharon Beck in prison and tells her that she has arranged a deal that forces Sharon to spend a year in the county jail during which time she must be completely sober. Sharon Raydor then walks out on her. Rusty later visits his mother in prison to tell her about his pending adoption in "Down the Drain" and is mentioned to have visited her at Christmas time as well. In "Penalty Phase", Provenza gets a report that Sharon has been released from prison, has tested sober each week for months and has a job, an apartment and a phone. However, she hasn't yet contacted Rusty which draws worry from Provenza, Tao and Sharon Raydor, but Sharon Raydor decides to stop interfering in Sharon Beck's life and leave it be. After her release from prison, Sharon resumed her relationship with ex-boyfriend Gary Lewis. However, while Sharon genuinely wanted to clean up her life, Gary intended to resume a life of drugs and selling Sharon for money. To this end, he blackmailed Sharon for armed robbery. Rusty learned of Sharon's plight following a visit by Gary and Sharon was arrested. In exchange for the LAPD ensuring Rusty's protection from Gary, Sharon offered whatever help she could give to put Gary in prison for life. Though Gary tried to paint Sharon as the mastermind in the armed robbery in revenge, Rusty was able to gather evidence that exonerated Sharon and the DA's office struck a deal with her in exchange for her testimony against Gary in court. Months later, Sharon reveals that she is now pregnant by Gary who will have no part in their child's life. Unable to take care of a baby alone, Sharon approaches Rusty for help and essentially leaves whether or not she will give the baby up for adoption to him. While Sharon initially decides to give up her child, a daughter, for adoption to Gary's family, Rusty changes his mind after learning that Gary's parents have offered to let Sharon move in with them and raise the child together and after seeing the sonogram of his sister. With her son's full support, Sharon moves in with Gary's parents and cancels the adoption. As Sharon is waiting in the car for Rusty to drive her to Gary's parents' house, she can at least see that Rusty's farewell to his boyfriend Gus is moving for both and that both young men are very happy as Rusty returns to the car (despite the couple being behind the vehicle), and may have heard Rusty say he loves Gus and have it reciprocated. She gives a brief but positive and excited reaction before he can see her. Notes *In "Letting It Go", Sharon reveals that she has been aware of her son's sexuality for some time and is unsupportive of him, accusing him of being worse than she is. In later episodes, after she gets clean, Sharon becomes more supportive. Notably in "Off the Wagon" she's extremely friendly with Rusty's boyfriend Gus and can be seen smiling as she listens to Rusty profess his love for Gus for the first time. *According to Rusty, Sharon is very bad at organization to the point that she would buy one roll of toilet paper at a time. *After becoming sober, while Sharon maintains a role in her son's life, she chooses not to interfere in his relationship with Sharon Raydor. In "Hindsight, Part 3", an emotional Sharon admits that Sharon Raydor is a better mother to Rusty than she ever was and he's better off with her. She later tells Rusty in "Off the Wagon" that she has a hard time seeing Rusty call another woman "Mom" despite accepting it. Appearances Major Crimes Season 3 # Personal Day # Letting It Go # Zoo Story # Down the Drain Season 4 # Hindsight, Part 1 # Hindsight, Part 3 # Hindsight, Part 4 Season 5 # N.S.F.W. # Tourist Trap # Off the Wagon Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 3 Category:MC Season 4 Category:MC Season 5